


We Love you, Dad!

by SaberclawPrime



Category: Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, Enkidu the fav uncle, F/M, Family, Fathers Day, Gilgamesh being a dad, Hakuno being a mother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24839623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberclawPrime/pseuds/SaberclawPrime
Summary: Father's day is a day for Dad's, grandpa's and even father figures, Gilgamesh finds out how special it can be from his own children.
Relationships: Gilgamesh | Archer/Kishinami Hakuno
Kudos: 22





	We Love you, Dad!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is just a short story to say 'Happy Father's day!' even to our favorite couple, well one of mine, Hakuno and Gilgamesh!
> 
> Just Gil and him reciving some gifts from his kids, enjoy!
> 
> I do NOT own the Fate series, just my Oc's and story idea!
> 
> Off we go!

* * *

** We Love you, Dad! **

* * *

**FUYUKI**

**MID-MORNING**

"Mommy! Daddy! Hurry, we don't wanna be late," A young female voice yelled into the morning air as a soft chuckled followed it.

Hakuno Kishinami smiled as she watched her daughter, 7-year-old Gula Kishinami who had shoulder-length brown hair and sharp red ruby eyes, she had on a white sundress with brown shoes and a cute cream-colored coat. Beside her walked her older brother, a 10-year-old Nirgal Kishinami who had short blonde hair and goldenish-brown eyes, he had on a white shirt, knee-length brown pants, and brown sandals. He was smirking as he held his sister's hand.

"Slow down you two, the mongrels can wait for us," Beside Hakuno walked her husband, Gilgamesh, a now-former Heroic spirit and the King of Uruk.

Hakuno smiled as they walked holding hands, how did she meet him? Well, she was formerly a student under Tokiomi Tohsaka. He had dragged her into the 4th Grail War with the intention of using her as a mana source for the king of heroes but instead of that happening the two of them became close.

Gilgamesh grew to be interested in her and after seeing her resolve and power up close he began to see her in a different light, feelings that he never thought himself capable of grew within him. The king kept the feelings buried away until Tokiomi tried to have Hakuno killed by Kirei, the king did not take kindly to this and killed them both. Hakuno became his master and they went on to win the fourth Grail War, Gilgamesh somehow incarnated and regained his best friend Enkidu along the way.

Not long after Hakuno became his queen, he took his time wooing Hakuno who was a bit confused due to the gap in their culture but caught on quickly after a hint from Enkidu. She was happy to have a family of her own after not having one herself growing up, she was currently wearing a white sundress with a red bow on the back and black sandals.

"They're kids my friends, full of energy," Enkidu said speaking of the clay being, he was wearing modern-day clothing with his hair in a ponytail.

Gilgamesh was wearing a white button-up top with blue pants and brown shoes, his golden earrings in place, and his hair flat.

"They're excited about today, it's Father's day if I remember correctly," Hakuno said as her king and his friend looked at her.

"Father's day? I have heard of this day yet no one has told me the reason behind it," Enkidu asked.

"It's a day to honor father's and fatherhood, it was made in 1910, it was started by Sonora Smart Dodd who was inspired by Mother's day and wanted to plan a day to honor her own father, William Jackson Smart, since then it's bloomed into this special day for dad's alike," Hakuno explained as they arrived at their location.

The Emiya residence, inside Shirou Emiya, had set up a BBQ in the back garden with Taiga already eating and keeping an eye on things. Rin Tohsaka was there but she was having a mini-meltdown on how to handle the speaker system for the music, Sakura Matou was watching her with a bit of amusement while helping Shirou cook food. Her little brother, Shinji was secretly recording Rin's meltdown inside the house while playing his games.

Shirou's dad was currently out shopping and spending time with Illya, Shirou's big sister through adoption, after finally getting her back and free from her home in Germany, Illya's two maids were assisting them.

"I see, she must have loved her father," Enkidu said as he followed his niece and nephew as they ran over to greet everyone.

"A special day?" Gilgamesh mutters to himself making Hakuno look at him.

"Is something wrong?" Hakuno asked snapping Gil from his thoughts.

He shook his head before looking at Hakuno saying "No, I was just remembering my own father, he would have liked a day like this,"

Hakuno smiles giving Gil's hand a small squeeze before pulling him over to the food table, Taiga greeted them as Rin finally got the music playing with Sakura's help.

An hour into the party Shirou had finally put the BBQ away and Taiga had eaten most of the food, Shirou, and Sakura had taken command of some tablets and chairs to relax and drink tea at while Shinji ran away from Rin as he teased her and got her with a water gun. Hakuno was sitting under the cherry blossom tree Shirou's home had to relax in the sun as she watched Gilgamesh and Enkidu wrestle and tease each other.

Hakuno then noticed her children were a bit absent, she frowns about to get up and go find them when she heard giggling. Looking over she saw Gula and Nirgal leaving Shirou's home, Gula was carrying a big object while Nirgal was holding something small. Both of the items were wrapped up.

' _What are they up to?_ ' Hakuno thought as she watched them go over to their father and uncle.

"Dad! Dad, we have something for you," Nirgal said making the two older males stop their wrestling match.

"What is it, my son?" Gilgamesh asked after pulling away from Enkidu and righting his clothing.

Gula almost jumped forward yelling "Me first! Me first!"

She grins holding out her big object, she looked so pleased with herself, Gilgamesh smirks as he accepted the item and tested the weight of it before opening the item up. Hakuno from her spot watched as his eyes widen a bit before his smirk turned into something smaller but softer as Enkidu gave a small 'aww' beside him.

Curious, she got up and walked over to them. She leans over and couldn't help but smile as she saw that the item was a hand-made picture frame of wood with flowers decorating it, in the frame was a picture of Gilgamesh standing side-by-side with Enkidu near Gil and between them was Nirgal, thought a little younger, and baby Gula in Hakuno's arms.

"How sweet, did you make this?" Hakuno asked as Gula nods.

"I had a bit of help from Miss. Tigger," Gula said making Hakuno bit her lip a bit at her daughter's nickname for Taiga, she was the only one allowed to get away with it.

"It's lovely my little princess," Gilgamesh said as he handed the item to Enkidu to look at.

"Mine next," Nirgal said stepping forward and holding out his item.

Gilgamesh carefully took the item and noticed it was heavy but smooth, he hums looking it over before taking the wrapping off and he almost dropped the item when he saw what it was.

It was a resin orb but with a mini-world inside of it, not just any world through, it was of his kingdom Uruk. Though small the details were well done, the ziggurat stood tall and proud with the homes of his people around it. There were even some plants and trees mixed in.

Gilgamesh for once was stunned, he was a mix of emotions and he didn't know what to say. He felt his eyes sting a bit as he tried to speak.

"How did you? This is?" Gil said as Hakuno smiled while Enkidu moved to stand by her.

"Miss. Sakura showed me how to make resin and I used a spell to make a mould of Uruk after I drew it out, the hardest bit was setting everything," Nirgal said smirking as he watched his dad.

Gilgamesh didn't say anything but he held out the item to Hakuno who gently took it, he then moves and pulled his children close to him as he knelt on the ground. They giggle as they hugged him back, he gave a shaky breath as a single tear fell down his cheek even as he smiled.

"We love you, Dad!" The children both said making Gil give a small chuckle.

"I love you as well, my little prince and princess," Gilgamesh said as his friend smiled while Hakuno nods.

' _Happy Father's day, Gilgamesh_ ' Hakuno thought smiling.

She looked up at the sky, she wondered if their own fathers were watching this moment now and smiling? Hakuno didn't know why but she had the feeling that they were, the wife of Gilgamesh looked back at her husband and silently wished both her father and Gilgamesh's father a happy father's day.

* * *

Done!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it!
> 
> Happy Father's Day!


End file.
